Carousel
by DarkFantastic
Summary: Complete Story. Remy and Rogue look forward to creating a new life together, unbeknownst of the trouble lurking just ahead.


Disclaimer: Don't sue, don't own the x-men, just like to write about them.  
Authors note: hi I know i might not have gave Gambit the best part in my first story _Foul Moods _so I decided to write him as the main character in this one. And yes everybody, he's a real good guy in this one. Well i hope you enjoy it.   
Rating: PG13  
Genres: Romance and Tragedy  
Main Characters: Gambit and Rouge  
Summary:   
Carousel  
  
July always kept the hospital full of people in need -- none more than the maternity ward which was located in the west wing. There, Remy paced the lobby outside the emergency-care center. Perspiration beaded above his brow and upper lip. He waited in anticipation for the doctor to return with news of his wife's condition. Minutes turned to hours and still he waited in agony._  
  
Why's it taking so long? The baby should have been born by now. Is she having trouble with the inception? What? I can't believe the doctor kicked me out. He told me there wasn't enough room and he needed full concentration on the task ahead. Still I'm the husband and father and it's my duty to be there_.  
  
The nurse watched the distraught husband sit down and stand up every few moments. _Poor thing_, she thought. _I hope his wife makes through it, for his sake_. She walked toward the gentlemen and placed a hand on his arm. Remy turned and met the sweet face of a short old lady.  
  
"You wouldn' have news on my chere would you?" Remy asked as he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
She almost looked angelic as she spoke. "Your wife is in the utmost care, Mr. LeBeau. I promise the doctors are doing everything they can." Tears formed in Remy's eyes while he kneeled in front of the nurse.  
  
"Please... I can't live without her... she's everything I have." He held onto the small women as he broke down crying.  
  
She smiled and uttered, "It's okay hun, let it out. It's good to cry." Remy couldn't control his emotions as he let out heart filled sobs onto the lady's uniform.  
  
* * * *  
  
Snow fell lightly as Remy lifted his collar and breathed in the cold, December air. "I should be happy I can even touch Rogue. Wid' out 'de bracelet Forge made, she'd still be absorbing me." Remy touched the silver mechanical looking bracelet on his wrist.  
  
"But I still have 'dis pain in my heart 'dat won' go away."  
  
Remy paused as he tried to compose himself. "My heart pains for a child." He placed his hands over his face, feeling hot tears escape. "I wanna be a daddy." Remy said, crying through his hands.  
  
* * * *  
  
Something felt cold and wet as Remy opened his eyes.  
  
"Wwwwaa' happened?" he asked, touching his face.  
  
"It's okay, hun. You passed out, so I moved you over on the couch." Remy tried to stand, bracing himself against the wall.  
  
"I need to see my wife... please."  
  
"Lay down before you hurt yourself," pleaded the nurse.   
  
"I need to know how she is..." Remy went silent as a man in green scrubs strolled into the room.  
  
"I'm Dr. Kaufman. Are you Remy LeBeau?" The doctor asked, wiping sweat out of his eyes. Remy nodded, afraid to say anything. "Your wife is stable for the moment, but she's still in critical condition."  
  
"Critical condition?" asked Remy, dumbfounded.  
  
"Rogue's been experiencing signs of vaginal bleeding, abdominal pains, nausea and vomiting. So we've kept her on critical condition."  
  
"Do you 'dink she'll pull through it?" he asked, almost pleading.  
  
"Yes, I believe so, but we're not out of the woods, yet."  
  
"So, she's still in labor, 'den?"  
  
"Yes, she'll be in labor for quite awhile, I expect. Mrs. Karats, I need to get back to my patient, so would you please take care of him," replied the doctor, gesturing to Remy as he made his way out the door.  
  
"Sure, Doctor." Mrs. Karats waited until she was sure the doctor was gone before she continued. "Hun, remember, nothing is certain, and Dr. Kaufman is well... very straight forward." Mrs. Karats stated, putting her arm around Remy's back.  
  
"Maybe I should get a little sleep. I'm no good to my wife in 'dis state."  
  
"Well, we have this big couch to sleep on, and if you need me, I'll be in the other room."  
  
"Thank you," Remy replied, closing his eyes.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Oh, sugah, thanks for taking me to the carnival. It's so romantic," stated Rogue, holding Remy's hand.  
  
"It the least I can do for my chere."  
  
"Do you want to go on the carousel?" Rogue said with a glint in her eye.  
  
"Sure hun." Rogue clapped her hands in joy while she made her way over to the carousel. Remy watched Rogue straddle a giant bunny as he gave the operator two tickets.  
  
"Sugah, over here," she suggested, patting a blue horse beside her.  
  
"You wan' me on the blue horse, don' ya." Remy replied, grinning.  
  
"Please," Rogue pleaded with a smile.  
  
"Why not, but you know how much I dislike riding blue horses. I jus' hope you can live wid' your guilt," he said, trying to sound serious.  
  
"I'm sure I can." Rogue remarked, laughing. The ride lasted only a few minutes, to Rogue's disappointment.  
  
"Where to next?" Remy asked strolling off the carousel.  
  
"The Water Battle."  
  
"Water Battle?"  
  
"Remy, the stand by the roller coaster." Rogue pointed out.   
  
"No, not 'dat one. You're not making me do 'dat one," he responded, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh sugah, you only throw water balloons at each other," she replied, pulling at his trench coat.  
  
"I don' understand your fascination about getting wet. I jus' find it well... wet," commented Remy. Rogue rolled her eyes. "That was so profound."  
  
"How about we go on the roller coaster?" Remy suggested as he took Rogue's hand.  
  
"How about we just go home," she said, pulling him toward the carnival's exit.  
  
"Is someding wrong chere?" Remy asked, a little worried.  
  
"No, I just think the heat is getting to me, that's all." Rogue said, wiping the sweat from her face.  
  
"Okay 'den." He glanced over at Rogue as he drove back to the institute. _'Dat girl don' know how much I love her, _Remy thought. "Wake up, sleepy head." Remy said, nudging Rogue. Slowly her eyes flickered open as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Are we here already?"  
  
"Yes chere, we're here."  
  
"Oh," she replied, yawning. Remy held the door open as Rouge hobbled inside.   
  
"Hi, did you guys have fun at the carnival?" Kitty asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, we had a lovely time, did'n we Rogue?" Remy turned toward the stairs.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, it was lovely and everything. Now if you don't mind I'll be going to the bathroom," she replied, trudging up the stairs. Kitty watched Rogue go up the stairs then disappear out of sight as a door shut.  
  
"What's wrong with Rogue?" she asked.  
  
"Don' know, she be acting 'dis way for awhile now."  
  
"Well, you better go find out what it is. She doesn't look very happy," said Kitty.  
  
"Dat's what I'm going to do," stated Remy as he made his way up the stairs. "Chere you in here?" Remy said, opening the door to her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom."  
  
He opened the bathroom door and saw Rogue hunched over the toilet. "Chere, you didn't tell me you were sick."  
  
"It's been happening quite often now. I'd feel fine one minute then I'm throwing up the next." Rogue replied, wiping her mouth.  
  
"Rogue you pregnant?!" Remy replied, with joy on his face.  
  
"I that thought too, so I'm going to use a pregnancy test. We'll know in a minute," she said, wiping the hair out of her face. Remy put his arms around his wife and said, "I love you, chere. 'Dis is the most happiest day of my life. I prayed for 'dis, you know."  
  
"I love you, too, Sugah." Rogue pulled herself up from the floor and walked over to the sink. A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom, her hands shaking as she held the pregnancy test up to the light.  
  
"Chere, what does it say?" asked Remy, breathing deeply as he walked into the bedroom. She looked at Remy with tears in her eyes. "You're gonna be a daddy."  
  
"Oh Rogue, thank you. I know I'll make a good dad, you'll see," he joyfully said, pulling his wife into a kiss.  
  
* * * *  
  
Something tugged at Remy's shirt, persistently.  
  
"Mr. LeBeau... the doctor needs to speak with you, it concerns your wife." He sat up and watched the nurse leave the room and return with a doctor.  
  
"Hi, my name is Dr. Lancaster, your wifes's primary physician. I'd recommend you to stay seated -- what I'm about to say is very important," said the doctor, very slowly. Remy looked at Dr. Lancaster, with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Rogue has had a placental abruption. It's a condition in which the placenta unexpectedly detaches from the inside of the uterus." The doctor paused for a moment, making sure the other man understood, then continued. "It caused your wife to start hemorrhaging... and your daughter's oxygen supply was cut off. The absence of oxygen caused her heart to stop... she then died shortly. I'm very sorry, I wish there was something I could do."  
  
Remy panicked. He felt his world narrowing to a sharp point as his head began to spin. _This can't be happening. I must be dreaming... yes that's it, I must be sleeping. This is just one horrible nightmare. I'll soon wake up..._  
  
"Look at me, Mr. LeBeau, it's important; you listen to me. Your wife is hemorrhaging profusely. We tried very hard to stop the bleeding but... you need to see her _now_. I'm not sure how long she has."  
  
"No, no, no, no, 'dis isn' happening. You're just a figment of my imagination. I'm dreaming you see, I'll wake up and everyding will be back to normal."  
  
Dr. Lancaster turned toward the nurse as he said something, that Remy could not understand. Everything was covered in a sheet of gray -- a sheet of death, one could say. His whole life was tumbling down before his eyes and their was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"Hun, you better go see your wife before it's to late," said Mrs. Karats, helping Remy up. Remy walked hesitantly toward his wife's maternity room.  
  
"We'll leave you alone," commented Dr. Lancaster, who took the nurse's arm. Slowly, Remy stepped closer to his wife's bed, unsure if all this was real.  
  
"Chere? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I can hear you..." breathed Rogue, writhing in pain. Remy could feel the tears welling in of his eyes.  
  
"I love you, Rogue, you don' forget 'dat."  
  
She smiled, weakly. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a child, Remy. I guess my body isn't as resilient as I'd hoped."  
  
"Shh, don' say 'dat, you need to keep your strength," he suggested, cupping her face.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Remy... I know... I'm not going to make it," Rogue stammered, coughing intermittently as she tried to sound brave, though inside she was distraught.  
  
"Don' say 'dat, please! I don' want to loose you..." Remy placed his head on Rogue's chest. She felt his tears soak through her blanket.  
  
"I'll find you, when it's time." Rogue said, her mouth filling with the coppery taste of blood.  
  
"Don' close your eyes Rogue, jus' stay with me," he begged, clutching at her hand and running frantic fingers over her cheeks.  
  
"Remy... I wanted to tell you... when you put your arms around me... I felt like there was nothing... I couldn't do. I love you." Rogue closed her eyes as her heart slowed to a stop. Remy clenched his fists over his eyes as he dropped to the floor. "Don'! Don'... I need you..." His hands twisted in the thin material of the hospital bed sheets. "'Dis isn't fair! What have I done to deserve 'dis?! To lose every'ding in my life 'dat's important to me," he sobbed.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Chere, will you please get out of 'dere. You've been in 'dere for a half an hour," said Remy, standing in front of the bathroom.  
  
"You'll only laugh at me," Rogue replied, irritated.  
  
"I won' do 'dat, I promise."   
  
"Since you promised, I guess, I could come out." Rogue said, trying to reassure herself. The door inched open and she walked out. Rogue knew she was showing every sign of being eight months pregnant. Her red maternity dress covered her stomach, just barely. It looked like it was stretched to the point of bursting in pieces. Remy masked his mouth with a hand.  
  
"You promised, you wouldn't laugh," she retorted, turning her back to him.  
  
"Sorry, chere, I jus' gotta say... kkooolllaaid." Remy said, laughing hysterically. Rogue gasped as her face reddened, running back into the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Of all the things you are, I never thought you were a liar," she remarked, crying.  
  
"Rogue, I was joking. Please come out," he begged.  
  
"No, leave me alone Remy LeBeau! I don't want to hear your voice!" Rogue yelled. Remy sighed, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Chere, I love you. When I asked for someone to save me, you were there. You've always been there, no matter what. I'm so lucky to have you Rogue." Remy barely finished before the bathroom door opened.  
  
"Oh sugah, I love you, too," she squealed, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"I 'dink you look gorgeous in 'dat dress," he smiled, kissing the top of Rogue's head.  
  
"You're lying, but thanks anyway."  
  
* * * *  
  
Month's of dry rose petals crunched under the weight of Remy's knees. He reached out and touched the engraved names of the tombstones before him.  
  
_Marie "Rogue" LeBeau,  
Though she has departed,  
she will never be forgotten._  
  
"Rogue... wherever you are... I jus' wan' you to know, I still love you. I'll always love you, no one will take 'dat away from you." The marble was smooth and warm to the touch.   
  
Remy turned and watched the sun set behind the old oak trees. "I can't stand to lie awake in bed, thinking about all the things you've said. Wishing you were with me, wishing you were in my arms. I realized today," He turned back towards Rogue's gravestone. "... that I'm going to start living again, living for you."  
  
Orange-red leaves blew toward Remy, piling up around his legs as he leaned down and placed a silver bracelet in the bed of dead rose petals.  
  
_Amelie Joan LeBeau,  
She is the angel that watches  
over me. God bless her soul  
and keep safe._  
  
"Amelie... I'm sorry I wasn't 'dere to protect you. It's my duty to take care of you, and I failed. I hope you can forgive me..." Remy laid a small pink bunny on top of her grave.   
  
"You are the light of my life, and 'dere will always be a place in my heart for you, my petit."  
  
The night was upon him, calling him home with its gentle glow. "I hope you find everyding you've been looking for in heaven, because down here, it's full of lonely hearts and tearful faces. Good night, Chere and Amelie."  
  
* * * *  
  
Rogue looked down at her husband, from heaven above. Waiting for the day when he'd come to her. To come and take his place as husband by her side and father to this child. This is what she'd have to live with.  
  
Amelie whimpered feeling tears cascade down her head. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry." Rogue said, wiping them away. "Mommy jus' happy, daddy's going to do something with his life. It was awful watching him grieve over us. He was in so much pain," she said, holding Amelie close.  
  
"I can finally live with myself, knowing he's going to be okay." Rogue confessed, walking into the light.  
  
The End...


End file.
